Year of the wolf (Marvel Vs Capcom super smash bros Cross)
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When a strange white wolf pup visits the smash mansion, clearly looking for something, it causes some trouble. It isn't until Link returns form a brotherly fishing trip with some friends, and a red jacket wearing devil hunter, that the mystery is solved for why the little puppy is there. Although all it does is leave Link a little more than embarrassed.


**I do not own any of the game characters. They all belong to their companies of Nintendo and Capcom. I honestly don't expect to get anything form this. This is just for fun and it is the year of the dog so why not a story about 2006's favorite wolves?**

 **Either way hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The year of the wolf

The tiny wet nose of the young white wolf pup twitched as it sniffed the grassy ground of the woods. It's bright blue eyes bounced to every bush and tree as it searched for its target. On the outside he looked like a normal animal to the naked eye. Yet to those magically inclined can see the godly red markings and the circular holy instrument on its back.

The little pup let his nose led him to these woods as he made its search for its target. His tail wagging as he picked up on the scent his was looking for. The smell of another wolf, with a mix of a farm made him bark happily. However, before it sprinted out to the source of the smell, there was a figure, tall and ominous staring out form the cliff. Sensing something strange form the figure the little wolf dashed off in curiosity.

-OOO-

The great demon lord Ganondorf gazed out into the field in calm pensive thought. While he may have died back in the realm of the living, here he lives. The only issue is this realm half his power. And it's because of that strange hand. It exudes way more power then anyone here.

Ganon raised his own hand to let some dark magic flow through him. "If I can get rid of that infuriating hand, then I can get my revenge!"

With his power resorted he can rule more then just Hyrule. This world and many others will bow down before him.

A tiny bark made the brooding demon lord look down at the small white wolf pup. At first, it looked like a normal wolf cub that just growled and yipped at him, yet there is something odd about the tiny beast. The annoying glow around it and holy feeling made Gannon scoff in anger, but he merely pushed the tiny beast away with his foot.

"I have no time for children." The demon king growled and went back to glaring at the morning sky. "Especially some hair ball from the sun."

However, the white puppy was not amused at being ignored. So, he turned around, lifted his back leg and unleashed one of his mother's signature attacks; the golden fury.

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Needless to say, it was rather effective.

-OOO-

"Thank you again for coming shopping with me Bayonetta."

The goddess of light, Palutena, expressed her gratitude to the alluring witch. Both walking down the halls of Smash Mansion with bags of stylish, and expensive clothing in their hands. Well Palutena was carrying two bags while Bayonetta floated them around her with her magic.

"No need to thank me dear." The Witch's ruby red lips grinned. Licking her lollipop in a teasing manner. "Greek togas were in over a millennium ago. It would be a crime not update your wardrobe."

"Still I wished you would have let us bring your cute little boys with us." The witch sighed in fake listlessness. "Letting a lady carry her own bags is a terrible sin."

Palutena smiled, "You pick on them too much. Poor dark pit would actually explode with you around."

"I only do it out of love dear."

And explosion suddenly rocketed the halls. The wall down the hallway blew up in a shower of stone and rubble as the great demon king Gannon came roaring out. Blasting hateful dark magic in rage. A tiny white wolf pup was the target of his ire.

Purple balls of dark magic flew and blew up and around the little pup as it ran. Jumping and barely dodging the deadly blast. Ganon roaring in rage at the tiny creature as he flew.

As Ganon raised his hand, conjuring more dark magic, the world around him suddenly slowed to a crawl. While the white pup dash ahead of him and leaped into Palutena's arms, the Demon King noticed something was off. When he turned his head, as slow as a turtle, to see the umbra witch waving at him with a playful grin on her face, he could only groan in distaste.

"Geh!?"

A lovely, boulder sized, red heel stomped on Ganon's back. Pinning him to the ground with an earth shattering thud.

"Well now porky." Bayonetta smiled as she crouched down to the demon kings' eye level. Pointing her lollipop at him as she mocked his position. "You want to explain why your causing such havoc for a tiny little doggy?"

"Pah!" Gannon spats in her face. "I don't have to tell you anything! Now release me your moronic witch."

"Oh, such a shame." The umbra which pouted. "And here I was hoping I could vouch for you when the hand comes around decks you one for destroying another wall."

Ganon was about retort, when a shadow of a very large hand hovered over him. A large angry hand.

"The tenth time. This month." If master hand had a face, he would be glaring daggers at the Gerduo king.

"Gah!?"

The multidimensional being snatched Ganon form under Madam butterfly's heel in a very tight fist.

"Your going to fix that god damned wall! Brick by brick! Without that bullshit dark magic of yours or I am having bacon tonight!"

While Ganon was taken away the witch and goddess looked over just what had caused such a fuss.

"He's rather cute, isn't he?" The goddess of light giggled as she held the wolf pup. Rubbing its belly as its tail wagging happily at the attention.

"Positively adorable." Bayonetta smiled as she petted the canine's ears. "You know those bright blues eyes remind me of fifi."

"Oh? I thought you were fond of children." Palutena teased.

The witch rolled her eyes playfuly. Taking the wolf pup as she replied, "I am not fond of kids. But dogs I love. Since unlike children they can be train."

Taking the dog in her hands she noticed something very odd about the puppy. It gave off another worldly, holy like glow. Not like an angel. It was something more. She took notice of the strange red marks and black tipped tail that looks like a paint brush.

"Oh my." Bayonetta rise her eyebrow. Making the pup tilt it's head in curiosity at her. "You're not normal ball of fluff, are you?"

"Ah! Not that you mention it there is some celestial power coming from it." The goddess light is all that bright sometimes.

The witch looked at her goddess friend, "Palutena dear we need to talk about your priorities. When something has the power of a god, that should be the first thing you-oh!"

Bayonetta blinked in shock as the white furred puppy she was holding has vanished out her hands. Both her and Palutena looked around to try and find the little scamp only to find him good form their sight and the hallway.

Bayonetta sighed, "And just like a child, he's gone to find more mischief."

"It might be a good idea to find him." The goddess suggested. "That child is a celestial being and all."

"Ture. But something about him bothered me…." The witch rolled the lollipop in her mouth in thought. "Those blue eyes of his…they were so bright. Just like Fifi's."

The goddess rises a curious brow at that, "Do you think he would know something about these?"

The witch shrugged, "Well they are both wolves. Let's see if he can't shed some light on all this."

-OOO-

In the training room, Pit and dark Pit laid spread out in the middle of the large workout area. Both bored and dazed out their minds. They had no interest in the many workout equipment, broken practice dummies, boxing ring, and other tools to grow their skill. Unlike fox, who was during pushups on the other side of the room, and Falco, who is doing target practice, the two angel's both sighed in boredom.

"Why the hell am I stuck with you again?" The dark doppelganger grumbled.

"Because it was either this or be Lady palutena and Bayonetta's pack mulls…." Pit sighed himself.

"Ugh…I am starting to think I would be better off with the witch…" Dark pit growled as he sat up.

"Oh, come on Pit number two. We can do something fun. Just the two of us1" Pit smiled cheerfully. His shadow however looked ready to kill someone.

"I would rather be shoved up hades a-ARGH!?"

The suddenly shriek of pain form the dark angel drew everyone's attention to him being hunched over in agonizing pain. While a white wolf pup chewed on his wing.

"Well where he come from?" Fox asked as he walked up to the two angels.

"Get…this little shit…off me!" Dark Pit moaned in pain.

"All come on fairy boy!" Pain that Falco found hilarious. "The great and mighty you can't handle some puppy?"

"Whoa! This isn't some normal dog!" Pit blinked stunned as he pulled the wolf pup off his counterpart's wings.

"Ouch!"

The puppy taking some feathers with it in its mouth.

"This…is wolf has celestial power coming off it." Pit could barely believe the holy light coming off the puppy. Turing the tiny canine over to see a strange instrument on it's back.

"Seriously?" Falco couldn't believe. All he could see is a white wolf pup with black feathers in it's mouth. "You sure your eyes are alright fly boy? It just looks like a pup to me."

"Why would I call some random puppy a god? Can't you see the ceremonial markings on it." Pit pushed the dog in front of Falco's face. The puppy panted and tilted its head at him curiously.

"Ugh…" Falco took a step back hold his beak. "I am about to see stars with that horrid puppy breath…"

"I don't care what it is! It's about to cat food!" Dark pit took out his bow and pointed it right at the puppy's head.

"Whoa hold on there!" Fox got between the in raged angel. "We don't where he came form or why he's even here. And pit may be right. No normal animal can come here."

"That slobbering hound bite my wings!" Dark pit roared back. "

The wolf in Pits' arms spat out Dark pit's feathers.

Falco took another jab, "See. He's giving them back."

"Quite you Christmas dinner!"

Falco just laughed at the little angel, "Oh relax. It's just a puppy."

Falco patted the white wolf pup on it's head. "The dumb little pork chop probably didn't even know what it was doing. Isn't that right you silly little thing you?"

As Falco baby talked the little wolf, he didn't notice the vein popping in its head.

'Chomp!'

"Argh! You little fucker!"

Falco screamed in pain as the wolf bit his wing. The little wolf growled as it tore in Falco's feathery hand until Falco finally shook him off. The wolf flipped in the air and landed on it's feet. Snarling with blue feathers in it's teeth.

Fox tired to hold back a snicker, but Dark Pit isn't that kind.

"Ha ha ha! I told ya you looked like a walking turkey! It was only matter of time before someone took a bite out of ya!"

"Grrrrr!" Falco grumbled at the angel. And then turned his sights on the wolf pup. Both his eyes and his blaster.

"Your dead fur ball!"

Falco fired multiple times at the puppy. Only for the little wolf to jump and skillfully dodge each shot. And then jump on Falco's face pushing him to the ground and then bouncing off Dark Pit's head and run out the training room.

"Ugh! Come back here puppy chow!" Falco gave chased fallowed by Dark Pit with his arrows.

"Hey! Save some for me you damn chicken!"

Fox and pit sighed at their hot-tempered friends and quickly gave chase.

-OOO-

Under wide and tall oak tree, the universe greatest bounty hunter, Samus Aran, sat with a good book. In more laxed attire then her tight zero suit or bulky vara suit of a cotton tee shirt and blue jeans, the fearsome blonde enjoyed the riveting tale of David Montana and his quest to save his lover, Elsa Montanez for the evil demon king.

She is currently at the climax where David has been mortally wounded by the demon King and Elsa has taken up sowrd to fight the monster. The battle is fierce. Elsa great blade skills may not be enough to best the monster, but she never gave up. If anything, she only got stronger with each strike. Push the monster further back to edge of the erupting volcano.

Elsa rise the holy sowrd for the finally strike-only for laser fire and arrows to rip through the pages.

Smoke simmered off the gapping hole in Samus's book. Although it isn't as grand as the steam blowing out the bounty hunter's ears. Slowly, and the coldness of the reaper, Samus lowered her book to see the dead men who ruined her story.

Dark pit and Falco paled at the icy look Samus gave them form the edge of her book. They looked at the weapons in their hands, and swiftly hid them behind their backs. For a moment, there was silence. And the two thought they may be safe.

And then Samus closed the book.

"N-Now hold on Aran!" Falco took a step back as the Amazonian woman walked to them. Cracking her knuckles. "We-we were just trying to kill a bug ya know!? P-Pesky little things…"

"I mean come on!" Dark pit nervously chuckled. "You can't be mad over a silly book, right?"

Falco turned to his execution buddy. "You trying to get us killed moron!"

Pit rounded on the bird. "It's just a dumb book! She wouldn't-eep!"

A firm hand gripped both of their heads as the shadow of death fell over them.

With a smile only befitting a demon, Samus advised her victims. "I suggest you clench your teeth."

-OOO-

Samus dusted her hands off in a huff as she admired her work.

Falco had found his ostrich heritage and now has half his body sticking out of the ground. While Pit is…though a tree. As in his whole body is stuck in the middle of a tree. With his head and shoulders sticking out on one side and his legs dangling out the other.

Samus looked at her book. Sadness taking over her since hardcover books are so hard to find in her time and that book was the last physical copy she could get her hands. With a defeated sigh, Samus now has to resign herself with reading the rest online.

Before the dejected bounty hunter could go back inside to find something else to do with her time, a tiny bark stopped her. Looking down a tiny wolf pup was looking up at her. It's tail wagging happily as he panted.

Crouching down, Samus looked at the animal for a moment. Out stretching her hand for the beast to sniff it. He took the invitation and let his wet nose take in the blonde woman's kind scent. When his tongue poked out to lick her fingers, Samus let a smile break her face.

"Cute." She said simply.

Samus took the animal in her arms and he took to her kindly. Climbing up her arm and placing its self on her head. Giving out a tiny, sleepily yawn the wolf pup placed its head on top of the bounty hunter. Looking rather comfortable.

Samus patted the tiny puff ball before crossing her arms in thought.

Knowing no normal animal can make to this tiny pocket dimension, she guessed this isn't an everyday wolf. Far form deadly, it only seemed to be looking for something or maybe wondered in somehow. The bounty hunter curses herself for not being able to understand animals.

Samus then went through her head of friends that could talk to animals. Link was gone with Prince Notics and a few other swordsmen for a fishing trip and won't be back anytime too soon. That Pokemon trainer, Red, is on another journey and he only specialize in Pokemon. Her only choice was Lucario and he was in the living room the last time she saw him.

"Shall we go then?" Samus as the wolf with a gentle rub of his ears.

The tiny wolf bark happily, and proudly pointed it's paw forward. It was the wrong direction, but Samus giggled a little none the less.

-OOO-

In the living room, Princess Zelda sat a table with princess Peach. While the Hylian noble was reading a book on Zora history, in preparation for talks with political talks with them in the coming week. Peach on the other hand sipped her tea while watching some show in the large flat screen in the room.

On the large tan sofa was the blue jackal Pokemon Lucario. The aura sensitive Pokemon was meditating in couch. His ear twitching as he is very aware of the world around him. It is this quite setting that Samus and the wolf pup on her head walked into.

As she pasted by the two princess she greeted them with a nod and small hello. Neither noble looked at her, too engrossed in their own activates to respond to her greeting. However, Zelda did have to do a double take when the glowing wolf pup on Samus's head barked at her.

"Hello." Peach responded to the wolf. Not noticing she had just responded to a wolf.

Samus stood in front of the pensive Pokemon and was about to address him until he spoke first. His eyes still closed.

"You have need of me bounty hunter?"

Not put off by the sudden response, Samus pulled the tiny wolf off her head and asked, "I need you to tell what's with this wolf cub."

Lucario peeked one eye open to see a cute panting white wolf pup wagging its tail in front of his face.

Peach and Zelda finally took notice of their new visitor and walked over to see the little pup. Peach swiftly melted and cooed at the little animal. Gently taking him out of Samus's hands to wiggle her nose against this.

"Oh my! It's so cute!"

"Where did you find him?" Zelda looked utterly wide eyed at wolf and at how familiar Peach was acting with it. The strange markings and heavenly glow she can see made wonder just what the creature was.

Samus noticed the Zelda's look. "Is something wrong?"

Zelda blinked, shaking herself form her daze. "Its…that is not a normal wolf pup. It's...glowing and those markings…"

"Glowing?" Peach titled her head. "It looks like a normal puppy to me."

"Well for one thing," Samus said. "That's not a dog. That's a wolf."

Peach blinked in a little confusion. Yet befuddled face was turned into a smile when the puppy licked her face.

Zelda taped her chin in thought, "Then maybe only certain people can see it's true form."

"Hm. Let me see what I can do." Lucario un folded his legs and stood up. "Although I can understand people and Pokemon easier. Actual animals are…a tad different."

Still, with those doubtful words, Lucario thrusted his arm out in front the puppy and let glow in a blue aura.

"I will still try though."

The blue jackal focused his energy to try and read the thoughts of the white puppy.

"Hmmm…. interesting." Lucario blinked form the words that invaded his head. He turned to the women in the room. "Well first of all, the princess is right. This wolf is some sort of divine being. And, well stranger still, this wolf appears to be looking for his father."

"Oh, the poor dear." Peach wept for the little cub, snuggling her face up next to his own.

"But why come here?" Samus asked with her arms crossed in thought. "Just who would be the father to this pup?"

"Ah and there is our little trouble maker." Bayonetta and Palutena walked in on the group, Fox and Pit along with them.

"It's seems you've found our little guest." The goddess of light laughed.

The expert pilot smiled in relief, "Well it's good thing Samus found him before those idiots- "

"When I found that little runt I am going feed him to Kirby!" Falco growled as he walked into the living. Dark Pit agreeing with him in a pissed off huff. Both looked beaten and disheveled. Dirt dropped off them like snow while twigs and leaves stuck out of them in very odd places. And Dark Pit is nursing a rather painful black eye.

"What are you nuts!? We feed that little shit to Wario! That dumb fuck would eat-Geh!?"

Both winged gentlemen froze in their tracks at the loom tower of blonde anger in front of them.

Samus sneered with painful crack of her knuckles. "Sounds like you boys want to go for round two…"

While Samus prepared to beat an Angel with a talking bird, Bayonetta turned to Lucario. "What this about the little one looking for it's father?"

"It is as I said." The blue aura Pokemon nodded. "The words daddy and father float round in it's head. Although, he quite a different creature then a human or a Pokemon so maybe I could have misinterpreted."

"You maybe right though." Zelda agreed. "But who do we know that lives here, to be the father of a divine wolf pup?"

Bayonetta twirled her gun in her hand in thought, "Well most of the eligible bachelors are not here."

Saying that she looked at the beaten forms of Falco, who was unconscious with a large steaming lump on his head, and Dark Pit hog tied and gagged with some rope. All the while Samus dusted off her hands and rejoined the group.

"And any children from those two would be a care against nature." Samus grumbled.

"Yahoo! The hunters have returned ladies!"

The young voice of Prompto bounced off the walls of the living round as he announced himself and fishing group. Behind them Gladiolus carried two monstrous looking fish three times their size. Ignis only carried the supplies of tackles boxes and fishing lines. Link and Noctis headed the group held larger buckets stuffed with fresh caught fish.

Both fishing lovers went overboard in trying to one up one another and have over stuffed their hands with catch after catch. The two-large fish carried by their more muscled friends belong to them too. There aren't many people in Hyrule that love to fish and the same is said for Noctis. When the two found out about each's love for fishing, it has almost become impossible to separate them.

"What's going on here?" Noctis asked the group with raised brow directed at the wolf. And at Dark Pit was untangling himself form his from the ropes Samus tied him in.

Peach was about to answer but the white pup suddenly barked and jumped out her arms. He made a bee line right for Link with his tail spinning in glee wand barking like mad.

"Aww…Who's this little guy?" Prompto chuckled happily at the puppy.

"Bouncy little thing isn't he." Gladious commented.

"Hm…" Lucario waved his blue covered hand to read the puppy thoughts. And he got quite the shook. "Now. That is strange…."

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I think I may be misreading this but…" Lucario blinked before answering, "That pup is calling Link his father."

Everyone looked at the green tunic swordsman who Link blinked in bemusement. And then nearly everyone barked out into a snicker or a laugh.

"Wow Link." Prompto chuckled behind his hand. "You really are a beast huh!?"

"My my Fifi." Bayonetta laughed. "You are a kinky one, are you?"

Link rolled his eyes at all the jabs he was getting. Still as he looked down at the energetic pup there was something…familiar about it. The red marks and white fur reminded him of something that happened a few years ago while he was traveling. The holy glow and aura round it. And that instrument on it's back…

"Hold on for a sec." He handed Noctis his fishing pole and bucket before shrinking down to his wolf form.

The little pup squeaked in shock at the sudden appearance of a large dark furred male wolf in front of him. It's bright blue eyes, much look its own, gazed down at it in curiosity. Still, the little wolf gathered its courage and gave a few test sniffs while the larger wolf sniffed him as well.

And while the tiny white wolf barked in joy as he recognized the smell, Link gave a strangled bark in shock. Jumping back in surprise while the pup jumped at him. Playfully pouncing Link on his back while the white cub lick and nuzzled his face happily.

"Ah come on Link." Prompto teased. "Is this little puff ball that big and scary?"

However instead of getting the standard eye roll or agitated bark, Link transformed back into his human form. Holding the wolf pup over his pale, shocked face. The scent, the bright blue eyes just like his, that wild curious nature just like his own. And while the white fur and red markings aren't his, he knows just who they belong to.

Everything screamed at Link of the truth. Yet he can only hold his mouth agape as he tired, many times to form the words in his head. No matter how much he didn't believe it.

"This…He….he's…. he's my son…."

The room went deathly silent.

Pit giving a blank look. The gears slowly turned in his head while Fox looked to say something but just kept his mouth closed. Falco turned a little green and rather disgusted look on his face.

"Um…Link." Peach gave a nervous smile. "That's not a very good joke."

"I don't think he's joking…." Zelda blinked in a shocked expression far un be fitting for her normal expression.

"Oh…" Peach blushed crimson. "Oh dear…."

"Uh…dude…" Prompto just could find the words.

Ignis pushed up his glasses with a very awkward cough, "Link. I hope you have…some sort of explanation."

Dark pit is enjoying the whole ordeal. Laughing hysterically and pointing at the hero, "Yeah. Who's the dumb bitch that fucked you-Ow!?"

Palutena whacked the dark angel in the head with her septor. "Language."

"Ugh. Fine." Dark Pit groaned. "Whom is the dumb bitch-argh!?"

This time is was Bayonetta that hit him.

Link stood up as he tried to explain himself. Holding the puppy in his hand as he babbled his explanation. Not that it was easy.

Link knows full well who the mother of this wolf is. And sadly that only made it all the harder to explain.

"Well-she-it wasn't like we-I mean- there was- "

"Well. Looks like I came at a good time."

A white hair tall man in a red trench coat over a stylish black shirt joined the group. A cocky grin showed on his stubbly face as his bright grey eyes sparkled with mischief and humor. With fingerless gloves, and combat boots, they clothes were a bit of an offset. Even more so with the massive board sowrd, with skull and bones hilt and two automatic pistols. The black one called Ebony and white one called Ivory.

The haughty swagger he had when he walked into the room didn't go unnoticed. Nor was the demonic energy that the more attuned fighters, like Lucario and Bayonetta felt.

Link was happy to see an old friend. Although if his guess is correct, this man being here is not really a good sign. "Dante?"

Bayonetta, noticing the power coming off the man, aske the two Hylian's just who the man is.

The princess explained. "The demon hunter has helped us out before when Hyrule was attacked by demons."

Link nodded at Zelda's explanation, although she tends to hold the demon hunter at arms-length, Link get's along with Dante rather well. The demon hunter and the hero of twilight are rather similar since they don't care much for royalty and all of its fancy dressing. He barely respects the stuck up Hylian nobles. And he only respects Zelda because she risked her life for his as well as getting to know her. However, unlike Link, Dante can piss off anyone he feels like. While Link has act like he as some class around nobles. Even though he couldn't care less.

Link explained how he came across the demon hunter. "A few Yiga clan members opened a demonic portal in Hyrule and started attacking Dante helped me out. While Zelda sealed off the portal."

"Hey. It was fun helping out a legend." Dante smiled handsomely. "But I am here to help someone else. And seeing how you already met Chibiterasu." Link looked at the wolf pup in his hands as Dante mentioned to it. "This should be a little easier."

Dante stepped to the side to show a beautiful white furred wolf. She has cool chocolate eyes and flowing silky soft fur. However, unlike the tiny pup, everyone could see the godly glow and red markings, everyone can clearing see the godly markings and heavenly aura around the wolf.

But that aura is destroyed by wolf's hunched over appearance. Her ears a pulled back to her head, and her tail in between her legs. Clearly scared at something. And that something is the glare form Link. There is an unspoken tension in the air as everyone kept their silence. Even if the situation is very strange.

"Ha ha!" Although Dark Pit clearly didn't care. "So, the elf did fuck a dog-mph!?"

The Umbra witch magic suddenly closed the little dark angel's lips.

"I will sew your mouth shut little one!" The witch hissed.

"Come on Ammy." Dante pushed the wolf out forward. "He's not going to any less angry if you just stand there."

Link walked up to the wolf with harsh eyes. Chibiterasu suddenly felt weightlessness as Link suddenly shrunk into his wolf form. Leaving the wolf pup pawing at the air for a second before landing softly on Link's head.

It is a cute image; a tiny white wolf pup resting on the head a large dark furred one. However, the barring of Link's fangs and the low growl ruined it. Ammy lowered her ears as she let out an apologetic whine. Link let out a harsh bark along with a few growls in his anger. Ammy just whimpered a few times before giving out bark of her own. Chibiterasu let out his own two cents with tiny yip. Oddly quieting Link as his expression soften a little.

While the two-mystical canine's chatted, everyone else felt oddly out of place or bemused by the situation.

Although Lucario seemed to be fallowing along with them quite enthusiastically.

"Do you know what their saying?" Peach asked blue jackal.

"Well Link is very livid for, Amaterasu is her full name, not telling him about their child. She's been apologizing this whole time. Something about her duties keeping her busy. The pup spoke up saying something about how his mother always seemed bothered by something and that was why he left to find Link."

Everyone looked at the intelligent Pokemon in surprise at how well he was listening to them.

"Ah um well…." Lucario coughed. Turning his head away to hide the blush under his fur. "I like human dramas so-ahem-I…couldn't help but be quite engrossed."

"Did you know about this Zelda?" Samus asked the Hylian princess and became surprised by the shaking of her head.

"No. I honestly had no idea Link was a…father…." Zelda weighed the word in her mind. It's not like she doesn't believe her friend to be a good parent; she believes the total opposite. Its just she never expected him to be the father of a god child.

"Still," The queen looked on at the furry argument before her. "I am happy for him. When he left Hyrule he looked so…beaten. I was honestly shocked when came back in better spirits. I had thought his search for the twilight realm would had lead him to an even darker place, but it looks like I was wrong."

The demon hunter smirked as he stood next to the noble, "I still didn't believe Good ol' Ammy had a son and all. Most gods I meet are kind of a bunch dicks."

"Oh, tell me about it." Bayonetta rolled her eyes at Dante's mention of gods. "It's always ''grand plan' and 'divine order that.' So droll I tell you."

"Ha! Have you seen a demon monologue?" The devil hunter laughed. "Always yammering on how powerful they are for hours!"

"And they have to the gull to get prissy at you when shoot them in the lip-Ah!" Bayonetta turned to the only goddess in the room.

"Oh, sorry Palutena dear. I mean no offence to you but- "

"Oh, it's alright." The goddess of light showed her infinite kindness with polite wave of her hand. "Honestly its' just fun to see you and Dante get along so well."

The half demon gave a playful smirk, "You know there's this nice pizza joint that serves a mean milk shake."

Bayonetta jokingly spat at him, "I don't know if your brave or stupid to ask a woman out to a pizza place for a first date."

"Hey." Dante shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

The wolfish conversation suddenly stopped as Link returned to his human form. He son still on his head. However, unexpectedly, Ammy changed her form too. And everyone suddenly understood how Chibiterasu came into this world.

Truly a goddess in human form, the exquisite creature before everyone has skin of snow. Pale white and glowed with a relaxing air. Almost like her hair, tied in long pony tail, that shimmered white but with black swirls flying thorough her long tassels like clouds. Tall wolf ear, black tip white wolf ears flatten on her head. A cute heart shaped face being the splitting image of youth. But those flaming amber eyes shows strength, maturity, and kinds far bigger then any human.

Red marking on her face enhanced her exotic features. Two sharp stirps on her cheek made her look fierce while the ornate circle on her forehead, covered by her bangs, showed a holy air. Her figure petite, about Zelda's height, but full as her kimono enriched her form. She bared her lovely shoulders as well as her busty cleavage, with the white and red dress. A long slit in the middle showed off her long slender legs but nothing more as a long fluffy white tail seductively let another image just was hidden behind it.

A grand example of beauty and grace that made Prompto drop his fishing rod and other blink with agape mouths and stunned looks.

It seems they got their answer if Link laid with a dog or not. And it is clearly the former.

Still, as lovely as the goddess of the sun looked, her expression showed nothing but remorse. Her tail curled protectively around her and her ears flat against her head, she looked more like sacred puppy then a noble goddess.

"I understand why you didn't have time to tell me." Still Link's angry didn't relent. "But…a sign, anything to tell me that I had a son."

"I…" The sun goddess spoke. "I didn't want to place that burden on you. You…You still hate the goddess for what they did to your life. And I didn't want you to…"

Ammy didn't finished her words. The very thought of them even being true would shatter her.

To her shock, Link brought her head into his chest. Laying his chin on her head whispering an apology to her.

"You would never be a burden to me Amaterasu…" The sun kissed scent of the goddess brought distance but fond memories for Link. He smiled as he nuzzled her warmly. "I just…the thought of having my son grow up like me; without knowing his real father, scared me."

Link hummed in delight, as the sun goddesses' sweet fragrance washed over him, "Hmm…You have no idea how much I missed you…"

The sun goddess herself mirrored the young hero. Burring her nose into his chest. The comfort of woods and farm land tickling her nose. Bringing a cheerful grin to her face. "I really missed you too."

Their son happily bark form the top of Link's head.

A click and a flash brought the odd family out their own world.

"Who knew a family could be an elf, a dog, and a goddess." Prompto chuckled with his camera in hand.

"Gotta love those happy endings." Dante snickered along with everyone else.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Ignis nodded.

"Well it is the year of the dog." Peach giggled.

Link turned beet red as he had forgotten the audience that was around them.

"D-Don't you all have somewhere to be!?"

Chibiterasu seemed to bark in agreement. Although the wagging of his tail said otherwise.

Ammy laughed at Link's embarrassment and then smiled up at him. "I don't have to be back to the celestial plain for a few hours."

The sun goddess, gently grasped his hand. "We could use that time to catch up."

"Mind if we join?" Notics and his group chimed in. "Never really talked with a god before."

Link looked to protest, until Samus came and took Chibiterasu off his head. Placing him on hers. "I don't see why not."

The bounty hunter spoke as if this whole thing was her idea. Although the divine wolf pup didn't seem to mind the head rubs he was getting form her.

Samus smiled, almost wickedly at her blonde elf friend. "There are some fun stories I could tell."

Link turned red with shame as he knew exactly what those stories are.

"Really?" Ammy's tail wagged a little too hard at the idea of embarrassing stories about her lover.

Notics walked up to Ammy with an evil grin. "How about the time he set his pants on fire trying to swat a bee?"

The prince, his friends and the bounty hunter led the sun goddess away.

"Hey! Damn it Notics that wasn't my fault and you know it!" While a mortified Link gave chase.

Leaving the demon hunter with the witch, nobles, and the Pokemon.

"That couldn't have been easy I assume." Zelda questioned Dante. "I don't think the gods of any realm would be happy of one of their own leaving for a few hours."

"Well…I did kind of make a deal with the gods." The cheeky half demon twirls his pistols. "That may or may not have involved a few bullets."

"Oh, I do love a man who can get things done." The immortal witch winked while Dante chuckled.

"Just like you would love a man to carrying your league around?" Dante raised a playful brow at Bayonetta while Zelda sighed in dismay.

"Please don't let this come back to haunt us Dante. I'd rather not seal another demonic portal…." Zelda massaged her brow as she left to finish her reading. Lucario fallowing her to find another peaceful place to mediate.

Even though there is never really a dull day at the mansion.

* * *

 **What did you think? Tell me in a review!**

 **Okami and twilight princess are strange games to look at. Their like Breath of the wild and Horizon zero dawn. Both games have a very similar premise but are still vastly different. It's little a yin and yang situation.**

 **Okami has such a happy and up lifting ending.**

 **Twilight princess's ending is very bitter sweet and almost defeating in a way.**

 **Link is a black wolf.**

 **Amaterasu is a white wolf.**

 **In both games you have to clear out darkness over taking the land before you can fully explore it.**

 **Both games have talkative snarking allies.**

 **Both games have wolves as protagonist.**

 **It's very odd yet very interesting to compare the two. I would love to explore the idea of a story starting the two of them. Maybe something will come up in the future.**

 **And to be honest, I wouldn't be shocked if the guys at Capcom and Nintendo joked about Link being Chibi's dad.**

 **I mean Link did just up and leave at the end of twilight princess. And they never did fully explain where the heck Chibi came form. Maybe hee went to another land, Ammy saw a cute wolf and BAM wolf pup a few months later! Ha ha!**


End file.
